


Blackfire: Superstar

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Blackfire gets the role in a perfume commercial, and she becomes an overnight celebrity.After starring in a few more commercials, she becomes a massive superstar, and is loved by the whole world.Starfire is not happy and tries to cope with her jealousy.However, Blackfire is not planning on anything bad. Perhaps she has changed her ways.Or has she?





	Blackfire: Superstar

BLACKFIRE: SUPERSTAR

 

Commercial director Tricia Donahue had worked with the Teen Titans in a series of commercials for the products she was advertising. The commercials were huge hits, thanks to the Titans’ popularity.

 

After the success of the ads, Tricia asked the Titans if they would work for her as models, but since the Titans were crime fighters, they turned her down. The city needed them and Tricia understood.

 

It had been 3 months, and Tricia was on the rocks again. She had been directing crappy commercials for products that didn’t sell. And production on her current commercial was a nightmare:

 

It was a Mystique Perfume commercial featuring the hottest new model, 21 year old Debbie Denvir. Good looking, but not very nice.

 

She was being an absolute diva, bitching and moaning about EVERYTHING:

 

“This dress is too long!”

 

“I don’t like these high heels!”

 

“This coffee is too cheap!”

 

“This water is not bottled!”

 

“I don’t like this jewellery! Get me an expensive one! Nah! I don’t like that one either!”

 

Tricia and her producer/ girlfriend Janice were in Hell, and Debbie was the devil.

 

“All you have to do is walk over to the perfume, spray it on and give the camera a sexy look,” Tricia instructed Debbie sternly. “How hard is that to understand?”

 

“You can’t tell me what the do!” growled Debbie.

 

“Yes I can, I’m the director,” Tricia replied.

 

“You’re just a cheap director for hire,” remarked Debbie in full high school bitch mode. “You’re only directing this commercial because I am the real money, you peasant!”

 

That made Tricia’s blood boil. She looked at her assistant.

 

“Bryan, could you get me a coffee, please? Extra hot,” she told him.

 

“Sure,” said Bryan as he walked over to the catering table and poured a cup of coffee. He walked back to Tricia with it and she took it.

 

“Thank you,” she told Bryan. “Debbie, you know something. You’re quite hot.”

 

“You only noticed that now,” said Debbie, with her ego off the charts.

 

“Well, I know something that can make you even hotter,” replied Tricia.

 

She then took the lid off the cup and poured the coffee all over Debbie’s head.

 

The crew went silent.

 

Debbie just stood there, wet, burnt and outraged. She screamed in pain and horror.

 

“Since you’re so hot, you can burn in Hell,” said Tricia.

  
  


Tricia got a scolding from both Tricia’s equally diva mother, and the head of the Perfume company.

 

But for Tricia, it was worth it.

 

“Now, I’m gonna give you one more chance,” said the head. “Either you find a new model for this commercial, or you can kiss your ass goodbye!”

 

Tricia nodded.

 

The next day, Tricia and Janice held auditions for the new model for this ad.

 

Tricia looked at her Smartphone and sighed as she looked at a Selfie of her, Janice and the Titans. She smiled.

 

“God, that was a great day,” she said to Janice. “The easiest people I’ve worked with. None of that diva shit. I would kill to work with them or someone like them again.”

 

The first model walked into the room. She was a beautiful tall girl with tanned skin and black hair with a hint of blue.

 

“Hello, ladies,” she greeted Tricia and Janice who were behind the desk. “Am I the first to audition?”

 

“Oh yes,” replied Janice.

 

“My name is Blackfire,” said the girl.

 

Tricia thought for a moment.

 

_Blackfire, why does that name sound familiar?_

 

“Forgive me,” she said to Blackfire. “But you wouldn’t be….?”

 

“Yes I am the sister of Starfire from the Teen Titans,” answered Blackfire. “And since you directed my sister, I decided to audition for kicks.”

 

“Okay,” said Tricia. “Well, you look good.”

 

“Since you’re the sister of Starfire, have you got the abs?” asked Janice.

 

Blackfire lifted her shirt and showed them her terrific abs.

 

“Can you take direction well?” asked Tricia. “Because we had Debbie Denvir and she was a diva……”

 

“Yes, I can take direction well and there is not a hint of diva in me,” replied Blackfire. “I hate Debbie!”

 

“You’re hired!” Tricia said without hesitation.

  


The day after that, they began to film the perfume commercial again, only with Blackfire in a hot dress. The ad took place in a dressing room as her character was ready to go out. She had the dress on and needed the perfume. She sprayed it on and as she was about the leave the room, she looked at the camera seductively. The shooting went without any problems.

 

“That is a wrap on Blackfire!” announced Tricia and she and the crew applauded Blackfire, who curtsied.

 

“Too kind, ladies and gents.”

  
  


The ad was on YouTube and earned over 7 million views.

 

The Titans watched the ad on YouTube via their TV. Starfire was angry.

 

“How can a horrible person like my sister become the most viewed person on the internet?” she asked angrily.

 

“Star, it’s just one ad,” replied Robin.

 

“Yeah, her 15 minutes of fame will end soon, trust me,” said Raven.

 

“Just like that dude who did Gangnam Style,” added Beast Boy.

  


Tricia decided to cast Blackfire again, this time in a Breath Takers Body Wash advert. Since Blackfire admits to watching the naked Barrett Staggs adverts over and over, Tricia decided to cast her as the new girl seducing Barrett.

 

The crew were getting set up in the bathroom set and the handsome Barrett was standing in the shower wearing swimming shorts on. Blackfire walked onto set wearing a bathrobe. She then dropped the robe and the crew all gasped in shock. She was completely naked.

 

“Er, Blackfire,” Tricia told her. “You were supposed to wear the flesh coloured bikini.”

 

“I’m not wearing that shit,” replied Blackfire. “I’m going au natural, baby.”

 

She seductively walked over to Barrett.

 

Hi, Barrett,” she purred.

 

But then she looked down disappointed.

 

“Shorts, seriously?”

 

“I’m never really naked in the commercials,” said Barrett.

 

But Blackfire pulled his shorts down and everyone gasped and the naked Barrett covered himself.

 

“Oooooh, you’re a big boy,” Blackfire said with a smile.

 

Tricia was shocked, but had an idea.

 

“Blackfire, since you’re naked, I want to do a shot of your ass as you walk into the shower.”

 

“Sounds great,” said Blackfire.

  
  
  


The ad was viewed 9 million times on YouTube. The Titans decided to watch the ad due to curiosity. The ad opened with naked Barrett in the shower.

 

“Oh, there’s the man who seduced me in the lipstick advert I did,” Raven said with a grin.

 

This made Beast Boy annoyed.

 

Then Blackfire walked toward the shower, the camera focused on her ass.

 

“Daaaammmmmnnnnn,” exclaimed Cyborg.

 

Raven groaned.

 

“When I woke up this morning, I was not expecting to see your sister’s ass,” Raven told Starfire.

 

The naked Barrett and Blackfire then poured the body wash over themselves and made out touching each other.

 

The comments were going crazy:

 

“SOOOOOOOOOO SEEEEXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYY!”

 

“Boner achieved!”

 

“Blackfire is sooooooooo hot! Much sexier than goody-too-shoes Starfire!”

 

That comment made Starfire upset. She walked to her room and began to cry.

 

Raven walked up to the door and knocked on it.

 

“Star, all these comments are written by assholes. Trolls.”

 

“Leave me alone!” cried Starfire.

 

Raven decided to leave Starfire alone and just walked away.

  
  


Over the next week, Blackfire’s popularity began to grow. She become the hottest thing ever to grace the earth. She was on various talk shows and did countless magazine shoots. Her Twitter account earned more than 30 million followers!

 

Blackfire was popular AF!

 

She also threw the biggest, baddest parties of all time!

 

Plenty of celebrities, drugs and hot men were all at Blackfire’s feet. She was having the time of her life. She also invited Tricia and Janice.

 

“Ladies, I’d love to thank you! I wouldn’t have all of this without you!”

 

“You’re welcome!” replied Tricia and Janice.

 

“Ladies, I’d like to throw a fashion show for charity,” Blackfire told them.

 

“Okay,” replied Tricia and Janice.

  
  


So the “Blackfire’s Fashion for Charity” was held in the Titans’ city, this was due to Blackfire wanting to invite all the Titans to see her.

 

The Titans wanted to go, but Starfire refused.

 

“She would only rub it in my face,” she said. “Blackfire loves nothing more than making me look weak. I despise her.”

 

“We’ll go,” said Robin. “She could be up to something.”

 

So the Titans, minus Starfire all went to the show. The had seats near the catwalk, which was good for Beast Boy because he could get closer to the models.

 

“Oh hot HOT! HOT!” swooned Beast Boy as the beautiful models walked past the guests.

 

“B.B., you have a boner,” Cyborg told the Changeling.

 

Beast Boy looked down and yelped as he saw the massive bulge sticking out. He placed the program over his crotch, hoping no-one would see it. But some of the models giggled.

 

“That boy has a boner,” one of them laughed.

 

“The old ‘trying to cover the boner with a program’ trick,” laughed another.

 

And then Blackfire arrived on the catwalk with her fantastic new dress, tight and had slits to show off the legs. The Paparazzi were going mental and took countless pictures. Blackfire was the queen of the night.

 

After the show, she invited the Titans backstage. Plenty of booze, drugs and odd artists were to be had. Beast Boy couldn’t keep his eyes off the topless models. Raven smacked him on the head.

 

“What?” asked B.B.

 

“I see Starfire is not with you,” said a disappointed Blackfire.

 

“She’s still mad at you,” replied Raven.

 

“I have done a lot of shitty things,” explained Blackfire. “I framed her for robbery, made her try to marry a creature that looks like a thousand anuses and tried to take over our planet. But know this: I do not hate her. Yeah, all siblings fight and hate each other, but at the end of the day, can’t live with them, can’t live without them. Tell her I said hi.”

  
  
  


Later the Titans arrived home. Starfire was eating a giant bucket of ice cream, literally, she eating the actually bucket.

 

“Well, what was my sister up to?” asked an eager Starfire.

 

“Nothing,” replied Robin.

 

Starfire looked at Raven, since she can read minds.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all,” replied Raven. “For now.”

 

Starfire thought for a moment.

 

“Maybe I am overeating. Maybe she has changed a new leaf.”

 

Robin was going to correct her phrase, but decided not to since Star was depressed.

  
  
  


At Blackfire’s party, the guests were all going home, but Blackfire wanted to talk to Tricia.

 

She had two glasses of champagne ready.

 

“Trish, I wanna take our career to the next level.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Tricia.

 

“You’re the reason I am successful, you made me,” began Blackfire.

 

“You’re welcome,” replied Tricia.

 

Then Blackfire placed her arm over Tricia’s shoulder and kissed her right in the mouth.

 

Tricia pulled her off.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” she barked.

 

“Trish, if we’re going out, we’ll add a bit of spice to the media,” explained Blackfire.

 

“I am going out with Janice!” cried Tricia.

 

“Not anymore,” Blackfire replied with a smile. “Get rid of that bitch, I’m your producer now!”

 

“NO!” cried Tricia who was really hurt.

 

“Bitch, I am the reason why you’re still working!” snapped Blackfire. “Either you fire Janice and make me producer, or I will do something horrible. Don’t forget, I can fly into space and I could throw you into the sun just like that.”

 

She snapped her fingers.

 

Tricia just got up and ran out of the house.

 

But little did she know that Blackfire had a hidden camera on the bed.

  
  
  


The next morning, footage of Tricia and Blackfire kissing was all over the net. It became the talk of the town.

 

Janice was horrified.

 

“HOW COULD YOU!” she cried at Tricia.

 

“SHE SEDUCED ME!” Tricia cried back at Janice.

 

Janice wouldn’t even talk to Tricia. She packed her bags and went to her mother’s house. Poor Tricia sat in her bedroom and cried and cried.

 

Then the phone rang.

 

“Hello, lover,” answered Blackfire on the other end.

 

“YOU BITCH!” Tricia screamed at her. “YOU RUINED MY LIFE!”

 

“NO, I MADE YOU!” Blackfire bellowed back at her. “You get rid of Janice, that’s good. And now we’ll take our career and relationship to the next level. I’m thinking of producing your first feature film. Get it, Trish? HOLLYWOOD! With my looks, brains and your directing skills, we’ll be unstoppable!”

 

Tricia put the phone down and cried even more.

 

She knew the only people who could help her.

  
  


She arrived at Titans Tower in tears. The Titans invited her up and she told everybody what happened.

 

“I knew this would happen,” said Starfire.

 

“She ruined my life!” cried Tricia. “I just want Janice back.”

 

Raven placed her hand on top of Tricia’s head and took her memory of Blackfire kissing her.

 

“I have taken your memory and I will show this to Janice,” she told Tricia.

 

“Thank you,” said Tricia.

 

KABOOOM! Suddenly the wall of the living room exploded. There was a massive hole and Blackfire flew inside.

 

“I thought you’d be here!”

 

“Raven get to Janice’s house and show her the memory,” Robin told her. “We’ll fight Blackfire.”

 

Raven flew out of the hole in the wall.

 

“Good luck, I’ve hired a few friends to stop you,” Blackfire told her.

  


Raven flew above the buildings of the city. Because she read Tricia’s mind, she knew where Janice’s mother’s address was. But as she was flying, a laser beam flew past her. She looked behind her and saw a ship similar to the T-ship.

 

“Hello, Rose McGowan!” sneered the 10 year old pilot. It was that little bastard Gizmo. Jinx and Mammoth were also in the ship.

 

Gizmo fired more lasers at Raven, who dodged them all. Mammoth opened the glass bubble of his side of the ship and leapt toward Raven. He missed and just went plummeting down to the ground, 1000 feet below.

 

“What an idiot,” said Raven.

 

Gizmo fired more and more lasers at Raven who kept on dodging.

 

Jinx then decided to launch a missile at Raven. She fired it and it flew toward the demoness. But Raven used her psychic power to hold the missile in mid-air. Then she turned it around and it flew toward Gizmo and Jinx’s ship.

 

They both screamed.

 

“ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! ABORT!” they cried as they pressed the emergency escape launch. Their glass bubbles opened and their chairs, launched into the sky. The missile hit the ship and it exploded. Gizmo and Jinx parachuted down to the city.

 

“You stupid pink bitch!” Gizmo screamed at Jinx.

 

“When we get home, I’m gonna wash your mouth with soap!” snapped Jinx.

 

“I hate the taste of soap!” replied Gizmo.

 

This meant Raven could fly to Janice’s mother’s house.

  
  
  


Back at the Tower:

 

“TITANS GO!”

 

Cyborg fired his beam at Blackfire, who dodged and fired her beam back at him. It hit him and he flew across the room. Then Robin threw his Batarang at Blackfire, who grabbed it and snapped it in two. Starfire then fired her beams at Blackfire. Her evil sister dodged and fired her beams back.

 

As Blackfire was busy fighting Starfire, Beast Boy turned himself into a fly and flew over to the evil sister.

 

Blackfire stopped firing her beams and leapt at Starfire, pinning her to the ground.

 

“Sister, it has been so……”

 

THWACK! Starfire punched Blackfire right in the face.

 

Blackfire flew across the room and landed beside Cyborg. She then got up and lifted the robot up. Then she chucked him at Starfire and he landed on top of her.

 

“Damn, this bitch is strong,” said Cyborg.

 

Blackfire grabbed Tricia.

 

“Since you won’t be with me, I’ll just have to throw you into the sun!” she threatened her.

 

Just then Blackfire had a terrible itch. She scratched her back. Again and again and again. But the itch wouldn’t go away.

 

“What the hell’s wrong with me?” she asked. “Why am I so itchy?”

 

Beast Boy was inside Blackfire’s shirt. He had turned himself into a flea and was making Blackfire itch like crazy.

 

“Jesus Christ! This is itchy as hell!” cried Blackfire as she scratched herself all over.

 

“Hey, Blackfire,” said Robin, who showed the evil Tamaranean his tablet.

 

Her followers on Twitter were dropping like flies.

 

“WHAT?” she cried.

 

Apparently, Raven had made it to Janice’s Mother’s house and had showed Janice the truth of what happened.

 

All of the Tweets said:

 

“How could she do this? The whore!”

 

“Yet another celebrity pisses off the world! They’re nothing but scum!”

 

“I don’t like her anymore, I always preferred Starfire. She’s got the heart of gold and abs of steel.”

 

That final tweet made Starfire so happy. She lifted Cyborg off herself and had a big smile on her face.

 

Soon, all of Blackfire’s followers dropped to zero.

 

To add insult to injury, the Tamaranean authorities had heard of Blackfire’s actions on Earth and had sent a police ship heading for Titans Tower.

 

“Oh shit,” sighed Blackfire.

 

As the Tamaranean ship landed, Tricia and the Titans watched the guards arrest Blackfire.

 

“I wasn’t really going to throw you into the sun,” Blackfire told Tricia. “Nobody does that anymore.”

 

“Goodbye sister,” said Starfire with a smirk.

 

“Goodbye, bitch,” replied Blackfire. “Oh, and when I said that I don’t hate you, I really meant it. I’ll look forward to fighting you again. And don’t bring Beast Boy with you. He itches like fuck.”

 

The ship took Blackfire away and her fame was no more.

 

Janice and Tricia were back together again.

 

“I’m sorry Trish, I thought you were actually cheating on me,” Janice told her with tears in her eyes. “Can you forgive me?”

 

Tricia smiled and hugged her.

 

“God, I love you so much.”

 

The Titans felt a bit teary as they were happy for them. Janice looked at Raven.

 

“Thank you Raven for showing me what really happened.”

 

“My powers can be a real bitch,” replied Raven. “But they have their moments.”

  
  


Everything was back to normal. Tricia and Janice were back making commercials. Their new commercial was for Thunderbike, the new mountain bike. They started to audition for a model to ride it.

 

“Please no narcissistic, manipulative bitches this time,” begged Janice. “Put up with too many of them.”

 

“That’s show biz,” replied Tricia.

 

The first girl walked into the room. She was a blonde girl and she looked very fit.

 

“Hello,” she greeted Tricia and Janice.

 

“Hello,” Tricia answered back. “What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Terra,” answered the blonde girl.

  


THE END

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
